


Ask And You Shall Receive

by JotunPrincess



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Booker | Sebastien le Livre Gets Therapy, Booker | Sebastien le Livre Needs Therapy, Booker | Sebastien le Livre Whump, Booker | Sebastien le Livre-centric, F/F, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Immortal Wives Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Immortality, M/M, Minor Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Multi, Platonic Cuddling, Soft Booker | Sebastien le Livre, This was supposed to be porn, cuddle therapy, i was left unsupervised, sorta - Freeform, what smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: What were they? Were they anything? Was he just reading too much into it? The kisses and lingering touches thrilled and delighted him. He felt little jolts of pleasure when a hand lingered or pushed his hair away. Waking up wrapped in their warmth was intoxicating.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 13
Kudos: 156





	Ask And You Shall Receive

**Author's Note:**

> This was only supposed to be dirty smut. Porn instead of this. Here we are, hope you enjoy it.

Ask for help.

It had been a simple command that was made when he returned with Quynh in tow. Ask for help. If he was feeling down, wanted someone to talk to or even just to come watch tv with him or go for a walk. 

It had been a decent week. They were tucked away at their safe house in Japan after finishing a job in China. They could relax here for a while and Nile was excited to see the area, to say the least. The house was large enough to give everyone some space save for Andy and Quynh now joined at the hip once again. Joe and Nicky of course tucked themselves into their usual room. Which now left Booker and Nile, with a bit of moving around and organizing the room they stored books and weapons in was now her bedroom for the next few weeks they lived here.

So far things were going well. Until he noticed the date, the anniversary of Jean-Pierre’s death. That urge to drink was stronger than ever. He said he wouldn’t go back down that route. 

Ask for help. 

Andy and Quynh were dead to the world as they slept.

Nile, she was still working through her own newfound immortality. 

That left him standing outside of Joe and Nicky’s door at nearly four in the morning. 

Ask for help.

Pressing his ear to the door he tapped at it with a fingernail listening waiting before a soft, “Come in,” responded. 

Opening the door he could see the couple tucked into bed and Joe trying to look like he was waking up and failing. “What’s wrong?” 

“I don’t want to be alone,” In the low glow of the light from the window, he could see the couple shift around. 

“Come on, into the middle,” 

Climbing over Nicky the Frenchman found himself between the couple once again. Joe hummed softly as he reached up to cart his fingers through the dirty blond hair causing Booker to relax. He felt Joe’s breathing shift as he went back to sleep after that. Nicky settled and arm over his waist and together they fell asleep. 

When he woke it was later in the morning he could tell, but still, he was tucked between them though his head was on Nicky’s chest and Joe was spooned up behind his with a protective and possessive arm around his midsection. 

“Good morning,” Nicky lifted his head just enough to look down at him. 

“Morning,”

From behind him, they both heard Joe grumble. He was never a fast waker. A bomb had once gone off outside their home during the second great war and he slept through it while the others decided quickly to go underground. 

“I should go,”

Joe tightened on him, “Talk to us, what’s wrong,” the man half mumbled in Arabic.

Sighing he tried to hide his face in Nicky’s chest, “It’s the anniversary isn’t it” he asked and received a nod in return. “I didn’t want to be alone, I knew If I did I’d start drinking again,” He was trying to do better, be better. They could have a bit of a lie-in here, no one was really on a schedule, to be honest. 

Running his fingers into Booker’s hair he offered a small smile, while Joe rubbed his side. They didn’t need to say anything, this was more than he could have asked for and he felt less alone. He knew he didn’t have to do it alone anymore. “Thank you,” 

~.o0o.~

It wasn’t the last time. A mission two months later split the team into two groups. Nicky went with Andy and Nile, while Booker went with Joe and Quynh. It kept them apart for two weeks and when they finally got together there was a rush of quiet. Everything felt right again as they all settled. Joe and Nicky disappeared to reconnect as well as leaving just him and Nile to get out of the house away from the noise. Though it did give them the chance to do the shopping and get some time to just hang out. 

“Having you around is like having a little sister,”

“That a good thing or a bad thing?”

Booker thought for a moment before sipping from his coffee. “Honestly I never had a little sister. Well, Not one I can remember. I had two older brothers, then myself and there was a sister but she did not make it. After that, my parents had no more children. But If I had one I would have imagined her to be sweet, and kind and always trying to keep up with us boys,” he chuckled. 

By the time they returned the others were back into the front room and showered. 

Quynh popping up first with a smile, “Chocolate?” she asked. 

“Yes, we got chocolate, we got everything we’ll need for a few weeks.” he smiled softly. 

“We had a good day out. Got to poke around a little,” Nile brought Nicky a book, “Book picked it up for you,” she informed the Italian so he would know where to direct his thanks. 

With all the acquired food they started some music and started to get dinner ready. Joe Pulled Nicky away from the stove to get him into a few moves before the man ran back to the stove to save dinner. The bearded man tried to bring in Andy and Nile before finally sweeping Booker into his arms. The two were a bit clumsy at first before they found a rhythm in the song until Yusef got a glint in his eyes.

“Don’t you dare dip me, don’t you dare dip me,” Joe dipped him either way causing the guys to laugh as they almost fell over but were saved by Nicky calling that dinner was ready.

Dinner was good, light after the time they’d been separated for their missions. The laughter was there and he smiled as he was included in the jokes again. Booker and Nile shopped. Joe and Nicky cooked. Andy and Quynh cleaned up and did the dishes. Eventually, they all trickled off to bed but the idea of going to sleep alone isn't sitting well again. He wanted to be close and took a risk to knock on their door again.

“Come in,” Joe answered, as he walked into the room they were already making space to settle him into the middle. 

Over Nicky again and into the bed, the three of them looked almost comical like this. Shoulder to shoulder as they sat up while Nicky read his book and Joe sketched. Booker watches Joe draw, letting the sound soothe him as he watches the image take shape until he drifts off between them. 

She barged into their room, “Booker is missing, he’s not in bed, kitchen, or living room,” Nicky had his gun in hand but realized it was only Nile and relaxed before another sat up.

“I’m not missing, I’m right here,” the 

Nile’s eyes widened seeing Booker pop up as well as Joe looking very blurry-eyed. “Oh, never mind then,”

Once the door closed all three flopped back over settling into bed with Joe wrapping himself around Sebastian like an octopus. Nicky turns to face him one hand into his hair and the other over his waist to touch Joe. 

When he woke up next time Joe was sneaking back into the room with three cups of steaming liquid being carried. “Good morning, Habibi,” he kissed the brunette’s forehead as he offered one of the mugs before offering the next to Sebastian and giving him a kiss as well. 

A soft, “Thank you,” was whispered in French.

“Sebastian,”

Rarely was that name ever said to him these days. They stopped calling him that completely after the Little Mermaid came out because people would joke about him being crabby. 

“Hm,” 

Joe nudged him to get his attention, “Not that Nicky and I are by any means upset, or that we don’t want you to seek us out. We want to understand why you came to use instead of Andy and Quynh, or even Nile,”

“Nile is young, she’s still dealing with her immortality. Andy and Quynh are still catching up on the time they were away from each other,” They also slept like the dead. He couldn’t blame them and didn’t want to get in between that. “You two have it better together, but coming to you I feel something I haven’t felt in a while, rather thought I couldn’t feel. Or maybe I didn’t want to, I'm not sure,” The head hit his shoulder causing him to look over. “Here with you two I feel better,” They held him, their weight was a welcome presence, a constant through the night. 

This right now was so domestic. Tucked here in bed, with coffee in hand, Nicky against his shoulder, Joe leaning against the headboard. Joe had even kissed his head before giving him the coffee. 

“You’re always welcome,”

He stayed until he finished his coffee and finally decided to find something to eat and was harassed into making crepes for everyone that morning. He found that he didn’t mind.

~.o0o.~

The cuddling in bed would extend to the couch. 

A shot to the head the night before from what was supposed to be an easy mission turned his head into a gruesome sight. They told him the wound was so bad it took a long time for the wound to heal enough for him to come back. By that point, they’d carried him out and were already on the way to the safe house. Now he had healed but his head felt like it was still splitting in two. It happened at times, pain lingering. 

Andy, Nicky, and Quynh left to get them some food and supplies for their stay before the next move. Joe watched as the other tried to and failed to alleviate the pain. “Come here,” he caught his hand. Patting the couch next to him Sebastian took the hint and settled on the couch with his bed in Yusef’s lap. 

He tensed at first but melted as the familiar fingers began to cart through his hair. Tucking his face into the soft fabric of his hoodie Booker let Joe help ease his pain. At some point he fell asleep, waking to find that the others had returned and had been back long enough to leave him some food to the side. 

“Feeling better,” Joe didn’t stop playing with his hair either. “I do, thank you,” he didn’t want to leave this, but he couldn’t keep Joe trapped longer than he had. He felt the hand to his hair one last time once he was up, “Bedhead,”

~.o0o.~

Andy and Quynh were a force to be reckoned with. He’d seem glimmers of this side of Andy from time to time, She’d go hunting for them if they needed it while out in the field and look like the cat that got the cream. 

Joe had gone with them leaving them behind at their campsite. 

“They aren’t going to come back with roadkill are they?” The youngest asked. 

Nicky chuckled as he sat next to Sebastian and tucked into his side to leech away from his warmth under the blanket. He smiled, Sebastian le Livre smiled as he settled down. 

Nile made a comment about Andy only living in rundowns and caves though they tuned her out while she looked around. “Are you alright,” 

“I am actually. Today isn’t a bad day all things considered,”

~.o0o.~

He didn’t even realize he was falling asleep, a hand suddenly in his, a familiar voice calling his name. “Come on, time for bed,” Yusef tugged him along gently. Nicky was right ahead of him. Pajama bottoms in hand Sebastian changed, his clothing folded into a neat pile before he tucked into bed between the couple. 

“Good night,” whispered feather-soft kisses pressed to his lips, another to the nape of his neck. 

In the morning he woke first, slipping from bed he could see he had not woken the other two occupants. Dipping into the kitchen he fixed up their coffee before managing the three mugs, to head back before pausing in the chilly corridor. 

What were they? Were they anything? Was he just reading too much into it? The kisses and lingering touches thrilled and delighted him. He felt little jolts of pleasure when a hand lingered or pushed his hair away. Waking up wrapped in their warmth was intoxicating. Walking along he stepped into the room, the first cup went to the nightstand before he leaned over gracing Nicky’s cheek with a soft kiss that caused the Italian to smile as his green eyes fluttered open. 

“Good morning,”

“Morning, I made coffee,” 

Focusing his attention on the cup Nico started to sit up a bit more, “Thank you,” Looking at the bed Joe had filled his space to curl up to Nicky but once the man started to move so did Joe. The scent of coffee coming to him as he reached for the offered mug while Booker took a seat on the edge of the bed.

Joe moved out of the way so Booker could get his spot back though the man waved him off instead. 

For them it was a comfortable silence, for him, his thoughts kept bring him in circles until he blurted, “What are we,”

Nicolo and Yusef had been together for over 900 years, their forms of communication transcended verbal use. 

Joe spoke first, “Well, first and foremost you are our brother. Our partner in this long life we will share in some form or another. As far as what you want us to be is up to you. We don’t want to push you in a direction you don’t want or are not ready for,”

Nicky reached to place a comforting hand on his knee, “So if that means you will share our bed from time to time platonically, so be it. If you wish to share kisses and possibly a little more we can take that step. We will go as far as you wish, but do not feel that you have to,” 

“Alright,” he nodded.

~.o0o.~

Very little changed after that. They asked if he was coming to bed now, some nights he would go with them, others he would keep to his own room. On occasion, he would come in the middle of the night after a nightmare. Sometimes the nightmares were shared and the trio would go to the kitchen, tea, and a few cookies to settle their nerves before going back to bed. 

The touches came easier, kisses were still reserved for going to bed and waking. He didn’t have to ask to have his hair played with or be in pain to receive them.

This saw them through a few missions, Copley seemed to have them lined up nearly one after the other with very little break between each one. They finally put their foot down, Andy telling him they were taking a break for two months. It didn’t stop him from checking in on them and freaking out when the two didn’t answer any of his calls. 

Copley sounded panicked, “Joe and Nicky won’t answer their phone; it just keeps ringing and going to voicemail. Andy and Quynh’s phones go right to voicemail. Where is everyone,” They almost felt bad for him.

“They are fine, Copley. Nicky and Joe are having some /alone/ time. As for Quynh and Andy, they got a couple of horses, some gear, the odd weapon, and went camping. They will come back when they are ready,” Book hung up after that, allowing him and Nile to go back to enjoying their lunch.

Nile found it a little amusing. 

“You know we have dozens of safe houses around the world. You could have your pick of any of them at this point. Hell could get a hotel room and stay for a few days. You’re young, go have some fun, see the world,”

Shaking her Nile replied, “I’m not ready to get off on my own like that just yet,”

“That’s fine, just remember you don’t have to be with us all the time,” they wanted her to experience things for herself.

“What about you? Noticed that you, Nicky, and Joe are closer,”

Shaking his head Booker stopped her, “It is what is and we aren’t digging any further,”

“No, nothing like that, just things are better. I mean after you were first exiled they were having a fit. They were in a constant circle of wanting to check on you, being angry at you, and feeling guilty. And you seem like you’re going better too, not drinking as much and you’re smiling more. That first night I met you. You were miserable, smiling suits you better,”

Smiling suited him better.

~.o0o.~

They were in Venice, tucked away in the new safe house secured by Copley, due to their last one being condemned but not before they broke in and stole back their things. 

The new one was much better, they spread out without feeling like they were on top of each other. He found himself alone one afternoon and found he didn’t mind it so much, his thoughts didn’t plague him as they did before as he settled onto the couch to watch a film Nile had told him about. The blue-eyed male didn’t even realize he’d fallen asleep. 

/He felt his breath hitch as the hand cupped him. Joe’s name on his lips but it was Nicky that kissed him. A familiar hand in his hair tugging it just a bit, “Nico,”/

“That’s not my name,” Sitting up he realized it had been Quynh who had had her hand in his hair. 

Crossing her arms over her chest who watched with mirth in her eyes. Sebastian’s flushed cheeks told her all she needed to know, “Now why would you be dreaming about brother Nicky,” 

“Do you like him more than a brother and friend?” The mirth in her eyes told him everything he needed to know. “Is the cuddling and bed-sharing simply not enough?” He frantically shushed her not noticing that it was only the two of them at home for the moment. 

“We’re alone,” The older woman smiled at him, “It’s alright, Little Brother. They will not find out from me,” 

“Thank you,”

~.o0o.~

He’d never slept with men. As much as they did in their life he never really had enough attraction to anyone to consider falling into their bed. To go through the newness again and learn a new lover. Not to mention the embarrassment, physically he was 42 years of age. What would he look like fumbling about in bed like his first time? Not to mention he was usually too drunk or depressed at the time to put out the effort to find a partner. 

He slept sandwiched between them, received kisses and touches from them, and gave them just as well. All the while Quynh encouraged him to make the next move. 

~.o0o.~

He gasped back to life, his hand clutching onto someones. Sebastian felt a pain radiating through him. “Don’t move,” His blue eyes found Joe’s brown ones before closing them feeling where he was injured. He could feel the bones trying to grow back.

Joe knew that look, it was something Booker always did, come back and try to figure out what hurt and try to piece it together if he didn’t see it coming, “Explosion caught you in the back. You’re missing a good chunk of your spine and your kidneys are gone too,”

Groaning Sebastian squeezed his hand again, “Put me out of my misery and kill me again,”

The rest of the team caught up to them, it was Quynh who spoke first, “Damn Booker, I knew you wanted your back blown out but I didn’t think this was what you meant,” 

He choked on a laugh as he felt someone else kneel behind him. Judging by the hand that came into view it was Nicky as it reached out for Yusef first. He felt it in his hair next before everything started to drift away from him. There was no urgency in them, only a familiar concern as he held onto Joe’s hand while he drifted off again.

When he came to, they were driving and the sun was coming up. “Hey, it’s alright,” Nile patted his shoulder with a soft whisper so not to wake Quynh, Nicky, and Andy. Joe was driving and seemed to be focused on the road for the moment. 

“We’re almost to the safe house. Andy said we’ll stay here for a day, get some rest and wheels up tonight to get out of dodge,”

Nodding he started to sit up in the back but kept his head low. His injuries had healed which was always a bonus. Andy and Quynh leaned against each other, fast asleep, it made him smile a little. He could see the shadows on Joe’s face as the pre-dawn glow hit his features, judging by the way Nicky was leaning against the window he was asleep as well. 

A small cottage started to come into view. This was one of their lesser-used houses. Something to catch a day or two in before going somewhere long term. “Nico, Andy, Quynh, we’re here. Turning in his seat Joe could see that Booker was awake and flashed him an affection yet tired smile. As they started inside he felt someone tug on him, arms coming around his waist before ahead settled between his shoulders. 

He placed a hand over the one at his waist before Joe took his arm. “Come on you two, lets get some sleep,”

Showers were taken quickly to get any blood, grime, and ash off of them. Least this way they would be comfortable for a bit of sleep. In the tiny bedroom, there was a setup of blankets on the floor. Quynh and Andy had the twin by the window. There was an empty twin meant for Nicky and Joe, while Nile had the third that used to be his. He’d never make her sleep on the floor unless they were all doing so. He took the pile on the floor letting the second oldest couple settle into bed. Closing his eyes he felt fingers slip into his own and saw a pair of green eyes meet his own. Smiling back he held onto the hand before drifting off. 

~.o0o.~

The following morning they were arriving in Greece. Andromache and Qyunh are excited to be here once again. Nile was excited to see the area and with a promise from the two oldest to show her as much as they could while they stayed. 

Once their bags were down in the safe house he went right to throwing open the windows to get some air inside. “Nile come to see the view,” He called out, the sun was out and beautiful. 

There was an excitement in the house already. He could hear them calling about the house about what items to pick up for dinner and snacks they would want to keep in the house. 

She came in to see how the window in the room overlooked part of the village down below. “Wow,” 

There was a bright light in Nile’s brown eyes. One that showed excitement and curiosity. Had his eyes looked like that when they were in Greece his first time? Or had he been too busy drowning his sorrows to notice? 

“If you see Joe fall off the roof don’t worry about it, that’s normal,” the curly-haired man had done it more than once trying to get good sketches while there.

As if on cue, said man appeared in the doorway. “Nile, this will be your room. Booker you’re going to stay with Nicky and me,” Joe must have seen the look on his face and continued, “There are only three rooms in this house,” 

He was right, well that was that then. A gentle touch drew his attention before they both turned to Nile as she said, “Do not start making out in front of me,” 

“No promises,” Sebastian l told her before he managed to catch up with his actions as he kissed Joe to prove his point and head for the front room. He went to help Nicky with the list for food, wanting to cook a few things while they were here as well. Nicky Joked that he would finally get a day out of the kitchen before Qyunh teased him about how picky he was about cooking at times.

He snatched Nile and Quynh for the shopping to get done. 

Dinner that night was spanakopita, followed by pastries from the bakery they stopped at. Andromache had most of the baklava for herself though not before they explained to Nile how Andy could name every ingredient used. 

By the end she’d shaken her head, “Remind me never to place a bet on that ability,” Throwing his head back Joe laughed, “Nicky and Booker have been making the same bet for over a century, Andramache never loses,” With a smile, she nodded, “I’ll keep that in mind,” 

They kept it up for a bit longer before they migrated off to bed one after the other. Sebastian lingering until he was tugged along to get settled. The second he was in bed Joe spooned up behind him, kisses being pressed along his shoulders. Finding the other’s free hand he squeezed it before whispering softly in French, “I love you too, Yusef and you too Nico,” 

“As we love you, Sebastian,”

~.o0o.~

The following day the girls had gotten dressed and were out the door to see the city. They said they’d be gone for the day and not to make anything for dinner for them. It let Nicolo, Sebastian, and Yusef loaf around for the day. Nicky and Booker had their books and Joe like Booker had predicted found himself on the roof sketching until the sun was too low for him to see anymore before coming in. 

His Nicolo was tucked away on the sofa book in hand, but the clattering in the kitchen had his attention more as he peeked around the corner to find Booker cooking. He watched how he moved things into the pan and gave it all a good mix. 

He was swaying his hips a little, moving and working. Coming into the room he wrapped his arms around his waist swaying to whatever song Booker had on in his mind. “Smells good,”

“Don’t you even think about it. I’m not Nicky you aren’t stealing anything before it is finished,”

Pouting he held on a bit tighter, “You wound me,”

“And I’ll starve you in a minute. Out of my kitchen,” he shooed him away and even maneuvered his foot to kick him out until Joe went. He could hear Nicky teasing him from the other room. The table was set and dinner served. “Now you may come eat,” 

Yusef complained lightheartedly that sneaking little scraps were not the worst he could do. 

Nicky poured their wine, “Don’t give in to it Booker, he’s only trying to sway your thoughts. He mustn’t win,”

It made him laugh. Before he had been on the outside looking in now he was on the inside and enjoying every moment of it.

~.o0o.~

He sat on the side of the bed, his head dropping between his shoulders, while his elbows rested on his knees. Freshly showered and wearing his pajama bottoms Nicky found him like this. “Something wrong?” he set his towel to the side. 

Looking up Sebastian shook his head. There was nothing wrong. Nothing physically. Yet he felt like he was needing something. Pushing a hand into his hair Nicky moved to stand between the man’s legs as he scratched his scalp. After a few moments, his head rested at Nicky’s navel, hands coming up to hold onto the other keeping him there. 

“Shh, I’m not going away,” 

Joe came into the bedroom to find them like this. He climbed onto the bed behind Booker, the Frenchman feeling the additional weight behind him. A familiar hand settled on his back rubbing small circles into it. 

He needed touch. He needed what they gave each other. Affirmation that they were here. That things were alright again, that they were still with each other. 

~.o0o.~

They settled at a safe house in New Zealand after a job in New York. Booker woke up when he realized Nicky wasn’t there and frowned. Joe was still clinging to him as he always did but Nicky’s spot felt cold. Slipping away from Joe he went to find him and found the man in the kitchen his back to Booker as he fixed up some tea. Nicky wore his underwear and one of Booker’s flannel shirts. 

The image did something to him. There was a great appeal to seeing the person you cared about wearing your clothing. Hesitantly he closed the space separating the two of them and tugged on the fabric at first before letting his hand settle on Nicky’s waist.

“Did I wake you, I’m sorry,”

“No, came to check on you. Are you alright,” 

Turning his head Nicky offered him a small smile, “Don’t I usually ask you that? I’m fine, I couldn’t sleep anymore and came to get some tea. I’ll be there in a second, go back before Joe realizes we’re both gone,”

“Too late,” Booker felt Joe plaster himself to his back and knew he was fucked. A sleepy Joe did not wake quickly. 

“Joe don’t pin me here. I can’t give you coffee if you do this.” Joe only grunted. Letting go of Nicky the Frenchman eased back from him to ease Joe into the living area to curl up on the couch. 

~.o0o.~

They’d gotten into the wine at dinner. From there they kept opening one bottle after the next. Dinner and dessert were long since done. They spread out across the living room each with their own bottle to drink and enjoy. 

Whiskey he could handle, bourbon and scotch as well. But wine, wine made him a little out of sorts. Usually, there may be just one glass at dinner, not enough to send him back down the road of alcoholism. But tonight they all got carried away. They started telling stories again and from there more stories, more wine, more laughter. 

Nile had been the first to go to bed leaving the old-timers to their fun but Andy was getting handsy and they went back to their room. It left the three of them and the two still seemed to be in good sprites enough to finish off the bottles they had. Sebastian’s eyes followed their movements, traced the lines, drank in every detail of two men he shared a bed with. Taking another swing of his wine Booker made his move and crawled across the floor to straddle Joe’s lap once Nicky had left for the restroom. 

The artist's hands settled on his thighs giving a soft squeeze before he kissed him. It was nothing like the soft kisses they were used to sharing. All the gentle shyness was gone, as it was replaced with want and lust. His fingers pushed into the familiar curls of Joe’s hair. Separating for air, Sebastian pecked the now kiss bruised lips, “I want you. I want you both,” Joe shook his head as he cupped his face in his hands. 

“Not tonight, not like this.” Sebastian almost whined at the rejection. Nicky walked back into the living room see the end of the display, “I think it’s time we go to bed,”

Joe must have seen the hurt in his eyes because of how he brings Booker’s face back up to see him, only Booker will not meet his gaze. “Booker look at me,” A soft command that goes unanswered, “Sebastian, we want you, understand that. But we won’t take you like this. When you share our bed that way we want you to have a clear head, yes?” 

Booker nodded, and let Nicky pull him off the floor before they helped Joe up so they could get off to bed. It didn’t take much for him to get into bed, stripping down to their underwear before crawling into bed. Capturing the third pillow

“We’ll talk in the morning,” Nicky’s lips ghosted over his in a light kiss. Joe’s familiar hand settled onto his back rubbing soothing circles as a kiss was pressed to his shoulder. 

~.o0o.~

They didn’t get to talk about it, Andy woke them up the following morning with urgency declaring that they would be wheels up in two hours. It isn’t the first they’ve ever had to get up and go like this.

They take off to Central America to deal with a mission that Copley had for them. Booker thanked whatever force there was in the world that made this happen so he could avoid his embarrassment. Joe and Nicky were not so keen on that idea. They were on the road and even into a boat before they finally ended up in Cuba. Nile had never been, Andy had a safe house for them to use for a few weeks before they would get on their way again.

It’s enough to clean up and rest for a night while they gather what they need before moving to a bigger hotel to stay in with proper beds at Quynh’s insistence. Once the door closed Nicky had his attention, the hands finding his hips to reach the smallest strip of skin. “Do you still want us?”

“I’ve never done this before,” his voice was barely a whisper.

Cupping his stubbled jaw in his hands Nicky brought their foreheads together, “We’ll take it slow. If you feel uncomfortable tell us and we’ll stop. We’ll go as far as you want us to go,” Taking the taller man’s hand he brought him along towards the large bed. Joe was already waiting for them sitting on the edge of it, his shirt open, and his hand reaching to bring Sebastian closer as he stood to kiss him. 

One hand cradled the back of his head the other settling around his waist inviting Sebastian in more. A familiar voice brought them back, “I know you are not accustomed to sharing, Habibi but I would like to spoil him too,” Nicky had settled onto the bed. Kicking away his shoes Sebastian moved to join Nicky against the headboard, Joe watched them, “I must have done something right to get the pair of you as my own.”

Slowly clothing was lost to the floor, kisses were hungrier and names frantically whispered. For a moment it was hard to tell who was who, they were a tangle of limbs, kissing, and touched. He felt every bit of pleasure until he spilled into Joe’s mouth. Nicky kissed him there, having turned his head to look that way. 

“I love you,” he whispered in Italian.

“We love you,” Joe corrected having found his voice very quickly as he settled on the other side of him pulling Booker back against his chest. 

“I love you too, both of you,” Nicolo’s handheld his own as they each peppered the parts of him they could reach with kisses before settling in the warmth of their love. Of a new love being created to accommodate him and embrace him. He wanted to keep this for as long as he could.


End file.
